Dandelion Fluff
by Dexterra
Summary: A short four chapter CamxLillian story, nothing too special. R&R3 No flames, although constructive critisim is lovely.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining outside her widow when she woke up, causing her to quickly rush to eat and then get to her morning chores. She woke up late again, was she ever going to get used to farm work?

With no memories of where she came from and why she came here Lillian decided – after an accident that caused her memory loss – to start up a farm in a town called Bluebell. The farm work itself came to her easily, but the schedule wasn't working.

"Good morning Apple." She greeted her cow, who happily mooed back at her. Lillian threw a pile of fodder into Apples feeding bin and then proceeded to brush and milk the cow before leading her into the pasture. She then walked over to see her two chickens, Lemon and Lime.

"Good morning my little chickies!" She cooed to the two chickens. They both completely ignored her and continued pecking at the ground while she picked up their two eggs. She then picked up the chickens and put them both outside.

"You two just don't care about anything, do you?" She placed her hands on her hips as the chickens pecked at the ground as if they were still inside. Lillian sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to her small 2x2 garden and grabbed the watering can she left beside it.

"I better take care of you guys." She watered her flower seeds. "Cam would be sad if I let you die." She talked to the plants.

"Oh boy." She heard a voice behind her. "You really are going crazy aren't you?" She smiled as she stood up.

"Hey Laney. How are you?" She then gave Laney a confused look. "What are you doing here, nobody ever comes by the farm." She laughed.

"Well, considering you're talking to plants I figure you would need some human interaction before you really lost it." Laney rolled her eyes and smiled at the newbie farmer.

"Aha...ha... Yeah, thanks. But seriously, whats up? Does your dad need more material stone or something? Because I was just about to go and check the board." Lillian placed her watering can beside the garden plot again and then brushed her hands off on her pants.

"Hmm.. No I'm sure he's fine. I came here because I thought you would want some company, silly. I wasn't lying. I'm seriously worried you're loosing it." Laney grinned cheekily at Lillian, causing her to laugh.

"As I said, I was just about to head into town and check the board . Then I was gonna see if Cam is free, but I think I need some girl time, so we can hang out together instead. I'm sure Cam's busy anyways," Lillian walked to her door. "I'm just gonna get some water, you want some?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Laney smiled and leaned against the fence. She felt a slight pecking at her ankle and looked down at the small white bird that was looking up at her expectantly.

"What do you want..Err.. Lemon? Or were you Lime..." Laney smiled and she crouched down to pat the chickens head. It stretched its neck out to her and and nuzzled it like a cat. "Hey.. You're kind of cute aren't you." She smiled at the chicken.

"Now who's crazy, huh?" Lillian smiled at Laney, a bottle of water in her hand.

"Well at least the chicken is alive." Laney pouted and crossed her arms while standing up and abandoning Lime.

"Plants are alive too you know, they grow and die just like other living things. They also grow better if you talk to them." Lillian stuck her tongue out and walked down the path towards the town square. Laney quickly followed.

"I think she liked me." Laney smiled and looked at her hand where the chicken nuzzled her, ignoring Lillians challenge to a duel of the brains.

"You're lucky then, neither Lime nor Lemon pay any attention to me." She rolled her eyes and took a swig of water.

"How do you tell the difference between them?" Laney looked over to her friend curiously.

"Lemon has a yellow beak and feet, while Lime has orange." Lillian smiled over at Laney before taking another drink of water.

"I see.." Laney muttered. "Okay enough about chicks, lets talk men." Laney smiled mischievously over at Lillian, who answered by rolling her eyes.

"Okay, how're things with Ash?" Lillian grinned over at her friend, looking a tad evil.

"W- Well, we're just friends." Laney pouted as Lillian giggled. "Okay, what about things with you and Cam, hmm?" Laney retaliated defensively.

"Aha, just friends there Laney, I keep telling you that I'm not interested in anybody." Lillian stuck her tongue out at her friend again.

"Hmm, maybe one of the men over the mountain? Have you been there yet?" Laney looked at Lillian curiously.

"No I haven't, I thought the villages had this thing where they hated each other?" Lillian furrowed her brows as Laney laughed.

"No, no. Not the villages, just the mayors." She explained as they passed Ash's house. "And it's not like they have a reason to, it's just like this deep rooted thing that happened hundreds of years ago."

"Hundreds of years, huh? Wow, the mayors sure know how to hold a grudge."

"Tell me about it." Laney rolled her eyes. They arrived at the board and Lillian quickly scanned the papers that were pinned to it. She sighed as she made a mental note of what everyone wanted. A gold coin for Enrique, a moondrop flower for Jessica and a small char for Rose.

"I have to go to the mountain for all of these." Lillian pouted and turned to Laney. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"See you later, Lillian." Laney smiled at her before turning and walking towards the cafe.

As Lillian watched her friend depart she noticed Cam setting up his booth. He stood and wiped his brow and then looked at her. He sent her a smile and she smiled back before turning and walking towards the mountain.

* * *

Not a single moondrop flower was seen on the Bluebell side of the mountain. Lillian frowned as she looked over the border at the middle of the mountain. She took a careful step, expecting the Earth to rumble and trees to fall to the ground as the flames of Hell erupted as she stepped onto the unfamiliar territory. She sighed and felt embarrassed as the world carried on as it normally would. She laughed at her silliness before continuing down the mountain in search of a moondrop flower.

"Might as well visit Konohana while I'm at it." She muttered to herself, continuing to keep her eyes peeled for the flower. She finally found one right outside the towns gates and gracefully plucked it from the ground and placed it carefully in a container before putting it in her bag. She carefully stepped through the towns gates, once again anticipating the end of the world.

"Hey there!" She heard a mans voice come from behind her. She turned startled and saw a man on horseback with long brown hair in a pony tail and tattoos on his arms. "No need to look so scared, we don't bite here!" He chuckled, making fun of her expression.

"Aha, sorry." Lillian muttered, scratching her cheek. "I'm from Bluebell." She told him, smiling nervously.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you neighbor. I'm Kana." He gently let himself off of his horses back and stepped up beside her.

"My name's Lillian, it's very nice to meet you Kana." She smiled at him happily and shook his hand.

"I could tell you weren't from Konohana, for one you're dressed rather strange compared to the people around here. Two, nobody who lives here would be as nervous as you are, so I'm assuming you're new to Bluebell and the mayor over there filled your mind with lies." He gave her a charming smile before continuing. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not insulting your mayor, ours would do the same thing. And then the third reason would be that everybody knows everybody." He shrugged it off and Lillian let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I guess so, I should have figured that. Everybody in Bluebell knew about me even before I got to my farm." She smiled at him and then looked at the beautiful chestnut coloured horse beside him.

"This it Hyate," Kana patted the horses side. "I was just about to bring her into the stable, say would you like a tour of our humble little town?" Kana asked her and flashed her another charming smile.

"That would be lovely." Lillian smiled and then thought for a brief second that maybe, just maybe they were flirting?

* * *

"Konohana, huh?" Lillian muttered as she walked leisurely back over the mountain. It was just beginning to get dark and the sun was almost finished setting. The contrast of the orange sky and the green leaves looked beautiful to her. She was just about off the mountain when she heard a large splash come from the pond she normally hand fished in.

"Hello? She asked, looking over to the lake and seeing a figure stepping out of the water, dripping wet. She stepped closer and got a better look at who it was. "Cam?" She asked as she stepped up beside him. "You're soaked! What're you dong?" She let out a laugh.

"I.. Er, nothing." He blushed and looked to the side. Lillian looked in the direction of Cams gaze and saw a small white cat with a red nose mewling hungrily.

"Oh, I see." She giggled and stepped into the water. She walked in slowly, trying not to startle the fish as she swooped down and grabbed one.

"Lillian? Why are you.. You're going to get all wet." Cam muttered as she smiled to him and showed him the fish. She tossed it over to him and he caught it. She then swooped down and brought up a small char.

"Oh hey, a gold coin too!" She smiled and put the fish and coin into one container before placing them in her bag.

"Thank you Lillian." Cam smiled sweetly as he watched the kitten eat the fish she just caught.

"Not a problem, I needed to do a bit of fishing anyways. Plus I wouldn't want you to get sick." She sat beside him and hummed a quiet, peaceful melody. "Oh, Cam look! Dandelions." She reached over and plucked one and looked at it. "I don't understand why people hate them so much, I think they're pretty." She told him happily, looking at the flower.

The kitten was now purring and laying in Cams lap and he pet it absentmindedly. "You know the common believe that dandelions grant wishes when you blow all their seed off right?" He asked, looking over as she nodded at him. "Did you know that dandelions are also a symbol of good things? If they're woven into a wedding bouquet they bring luck to newly weds. Or if you bury a bundle of dandelions in the northwestern corner of your yard it supposedly brings good weather. They also symbolize desire, sympathy, affection returned and it can also stand for 'love me'." He finished with a small huff to catch his breath.

"Wow, Cam. I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once." She teased him and looked over at him smiling. "But, wow. I never imagined that dandelions meant such beautiful things, I honestly don't understand why people hate them so much." She stared at the yellow flower.

"Most people don't know their real meaning." Cam smiled back at her as the kitten crawled off his lap and fell asleep under a nearby tree.

Cam stood and helped Lillian up. "I'd better get back to my animals. I bet they're getting antsy to get back inside by now." She laughed.

"Yeah, Howard might get worried if I don't get back soon." Cam looked up at the sky and then slowly started walking, Lillian following just as slowly.

"Thank you Cam. That was fun." She sent him yet another sweet smile that caused him to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Okay so, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, but sadly out of the over 50 views nobody took the time to do so. :(

Please review people! Reviews to me are like crack to an addict!

* * *

She yawned and stretched her arms above her her head before licking her lips and crawling out of bed. She looked outside and noticed that she was awake a little before normal and she smiled while silently applauding herself.

She stumbled over to her kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal then scarfed it down. She then headed outside to check on her animals, feeding them, collecting the milk and eggs and then bringing them outside to graze for the day.

"Man, it's beautiful outside." She smiled to herself while looking up at the sky, as a few dandelion fluffs lazily floated by. She looked at where they were coming from and saw a small patch of dandelions right along the forest line.

She recalled what Cam had told her about burying a bunch of dandelions in the northwestern corner of your house for good weather. She picked a few of the dandelions, grabbed her shovel and walked to the northwestern part of her house, easy to find because her house was on the northernmost part of her farm. She then preceded to bury the group of dandelions.

"Please work." She mumbled as she patted the ground so that it was flat again. She then changed into a different, not dirt filled outfit and put her shovel away.

"I guess I should ship these." She grabbed the milk and two eggs from her kitchen table and walked towards the shipping bin, humming a lullaby to herself. She gently placed the eggs and milk in the small area of the shipping bin that was designated to her. "Now, time to go see Kana!" She smiled as she remembered her time with him.

"Hey, Lillian!" Laney called out to her friend. Lillian continued walking, completely ignoring Laneys greeting. She walked towards the mountain path and out of sight. "I wonder what's going on.." Laney muttered before shrugging it off and putting a few extra herbs in the bin.

* * *

Lillian leaned on the fence that was used to keep Kanas horses in his fields. She smiled as she watched him taking care of the horses ever so gently. He was treating them as if they were made of the most fragile glass and he could break them with even the slightest touch. She hadn't even announced that she was here yet.

She enjoyed watching the man at such peace while being with his horses too much to disrupt it, but all times of utter tranquility come to an end.

"Yo, Kana! Mail." The mail carrier, Hiro called out. "Oh, hey Lillian." He flashed her a smile and she smiled back at him.

"Lillian?" Kana looked over the horse he was brushing to see her leaning against the fence. She gave him a dainty half wave as Hiro waved a letter over the fence.

"Hi, Kana." Lillian greeted him, still smiling.

"It's from your dad." Hiro told him as Kana grabbed the letter and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks, I'll read it later." He nodded to Hiro, who smiled at him and then turned to Lillian.

"Seeya later." He smiled to her and she waved while smiling back.

"How long ago'd you get here?" Kana laughed as he gracefully jumped over the fence.

"Oh, not long. I didn't wan to disturb you, you just seemed so happy." She smiled at him and then turned and stood properly.

"Yeah, it's always fun taking care of the horses." He smiled at the animals before taking a few steps forward, Lillian followed.

"They look really happy. You take amazing care of them." Lillian complemented him. He turned and smiled at her, a slight pink tint to his cheeks. She couldn't help but think he was charming.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" He asked her as the walked into his house and sat down at his table.

"Hm, it doesn't mater to me. I wouldn't mind even just hanging around your shop with you all day." She laughed and he nodded.

"Yeah sure then we can do that." He grinned and went to set up his cash while Lillian played with the animals he had for sale.

* * *

The day continued on with a few towns people coming in to chat and then a few new faces coming in and buying a kitten, puppy or even a foal. The older animals weren't as popular as the babies, obviously. Although at the very end of the day as the shop was closing up an elderly man came in and bought an adult dog, joking about how it will probably live as long as him at this point in his life.

"Today was fun, I never thought owning a shop would be so interesting." Lillian laughed.

"Well, it normally isn't," Kana blushed and smiled at her. "I really enjoyed your company Lillian, thanks for coming. The day turned out a lot better then I thought it would." Kana smiled at her, the light pink still tinting his olive skin. Lillian smiled at him.

"Any time Kana."

"Actually, Lillian," He paused to kick down at his shoes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some tea with me.. um, now?" He blushed more.

"Yeah, okay." Lillian continued smiling at him and she walked towards the door. Kana beamed and followed her. They walked together to Yuns tea house and sat down before ordering two cups of spring tea.

"My treat." Kana said simply when they were done their tea.

"I can't let you-"

"I insist, it's the least I could do." He sent her a charming smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but next time it's on me." She smiled cheerfully. They both got up and on their way out Kana got a can of spring tea.

"Here, Lillian." He handed her the can and she graciously took it.

"Oh, thank you Kana." She beamed at the can and hugged him. "I had a lot of fun today, but I think it's time for me to be getting home." She smiled and turned to go.

"Wait Lillian..." She turned to face Kana and she was met with his lips planting themselves onto hers.

* * *

"Hey Cam, whats up?" Laney looked at her friend as he stood awkwardly in her doorway. He blushed and pulled his cap down slightly.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, sue thing, come in, take a seat." She smiled at him. Cam coming to talk to her was rare.

"Um, I think I... I think I like Lillian." He muttered, blushing furiously.

"Well, yeah Cam. Everyone likes Lillian." Laney smiled and rolled her eyes, completely missing what he actually meant.

"N... No, I mean I think I... err, like... like her." She felt childish using that term.

"Oooohhh..." Laney immediately felt dread and pain for her friend. As far as she knew he never had an interest in anyone before now. "Well, I can talk to her if you want. I mean I wont tell her anything but I'll ask her how she feels?"

Cam nodded. "S-sure, thanks." He mumbled and walked out of Laneys room. As soon as she heard him thumping down the stairs she let out a long sigh and threw on her jacket. She walked to the base of the mountain and found a dandelion. She made a wish on it, one simple wish that was her hopes that everything will be okay for Cam.

* * *

"I – I think I should go." Lillian blurted out and rushed away from Kana, her hand covering her mouth. She rushed over the mountain and nearly bumped into her friend who was holding the stem of a dandelion.

"Ah! L-Laney, what're you doing here?" She stumbled backwards and almost dropped the can of tea Kana gave her.

"Lillian? Were you over the mountain all this time?" Lillian nodded. "Oh, um, Lillian we have to talk." Laney looked serious.

"Yeah, we do." Lillian nodded in agreement. "We can go over to my house and have some tea." She shook the can and smiled at her friend.

The walk to Lillians house was silent, and it was an awkward silence, which normally didn't happen between the two friends. The walked into Lillians house and she put the kettle on while Laney sat at the table and took her jacket off.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lillian asked Laney.

"No, no. You first." Laney had to think of a way to bring it up and not completely embarrass Cam.

"Okay well, a boy from over the mountain kissed me." Lillian told her, sitting at the table.

"...What? Why? When? What happened?" Laney asked, her eyes widening. "What did you do?"

"I ran away." Lillian muttered ashamed. "We were having fun and we hung out all day and then we went for tea, but when I went to leave he kissed me." Lillian told her friend and then stood to turn off the screeching kettle and pour some tea for herself and her friend.

"Oh, wow. Um... Lillian I have something really important to tell you." Laney started out and took a sip of the piping hot tea, burning her tongue in the process.

"Okay, shoot." Lillian said calmly as she watched an ice cube melt in her red coloured tea.

"Well, I don't know how else to say this so I'll just blurt it out."

"Okay..."

"Lillian, Cam likes you, like he like likes you." Laney said, almost casually.

Lillian coughed and didn't know what to say as she looked at her friend and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.


End file.
